Aria's Dreams
by Gabyproductions
Summary: Lately Aria has been having strange dreams and doesn't know what they mean. Will she figure them out?
1. The Beginning

**Aria's Dreams**

Chapter 1

Aria's P.O.V.

As I saw my brother get shot and my dad get stabbed, I could feel the tears falling on my cheek. Then suddenly...BLAM! And my mom collapsed. As I cried even more Ezra was tortured to death. I saw myself and there, right there was Alison DiLaurentis in front of me with a loaded gun ready to blow...BOOM! I woke up in the middle of the night sweaty, scared, and wondering what hell was going on.

The next day at school I was talking with Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. We were talking about hot guys from movies when Hannah remembered about Ali loving Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. But wait that name...Ali...it ringed in my head like a bell. Ali was the one killing the loved ones in my dream.

The day passed slowly, which was bad considering I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Ezra called my name in class asking me a question about the book we were reading. I didn't answer.

"Aria?" He asked.

I snapped out of it and thought about the question and answered. He asked me if I was okay.

"Aria, are you feeling okay? Do you want go to the nurse's office?" He asked

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

After class I had study hall with Hannah while Spencer and Emily had French. Hannah wouldn't stop staring at me until she finally talked.

"What was going on in English back there? She asked me.

" Nothing, I'm just tired that's all." I said.

Then suddenly, by the window I saw someone looking at me. I couldn't tell who it was all I knew the person was wearing a hood, some sunglasses and probably black pants. As soon as the person realized I was watching it left but I saw a stroke of blond hair fall out of the hood. Could it be? Was it Alison? A million questions crowded my mind and then, abruptly, it all went dark.


	2. Clues

**Aria's Dreams**

Chapter 2

Aria's P.O.V.

All I saw was a blur and heard people mumble. I didn't know what was going on but I knew I had headache.

" Shhh! I think she's waking up." said a familiar voice. " Aria? "

I quickly recognized Spencer and Hannah.

" Where am I ?" I asked rubbing my head from pain.

" Your in the nurse's office." said Spencer in a sweet voice.

" Well, what happened? I asked.

" The nurse thinks you fainted from lack of sleep, but I just saw you sitting on your chair and then I just saw you on the floor. " said Hannah.

" Where's Emily ? I asked.

" Swim practice." answered Hannah.

I tried to get up but when I did I got dizzy real quick.

Spencer put me back to my pillow.

" Calm down you just woke up you need to relax for a while." said Spencer.

* bell rings*

" I gotta get to class, see you later. " said Hannah in an impatient voice.

" Yeah me too. Feel better." said Spencer as she walked out the door.

I stayed in the nurse's office thinking about where I was, the person I saw in the window, and of course my dream. I decided to fall asleep and moments after I started to dream. I saw Emily , Hannah , Spencer , and I facing Ali. Ali was talking to us in her persuasive voice I could barely understand her metaphors, mostly because they didn't have a meaning. The ones I understood where these:

1. " Be careful where you are and what you say, you'll never know when someone's coming to attack in your way."

2. " When you realize your love ones, it all becomes simple; but ones you lose them it all starts wrinkle."

3. " The night I disappeared was dangerous, but what you didn't know was I went to...

"ARIA WAKE UP!" said a shouting voice.

I woke up nervous and worried but I was relieved once I saw my brother Mike next to me.

"MIKE!" I said happily.


	3. Give it a Try

**Aria's Dreams**

Chapter 3

Aria's P.O.V.

I was really relieved to see Mike next to me. I quickly got up and hugged him. I could smell his intense cologne but I didn't care.

" Calm down." he said.

" Sorry." I said.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Oh, I fainted in study hall." I answered.

" You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." I assured.

" Okay, see at home." he left.

The last bell rang, the nurse gave me medication, and I met with my friends in the parking lot.

" Guys, I need to talk to you." I said.

" What about?" said Emily.

" Well, I've been having weird dreams." I explained.

" Define weird." said Spencer.

" Sometimes they're scary, sometimes,well, weird." I said.

I told them about the dreams I had, so to keep an eye on me were having a sleepover a Spencer's house and see what happens. Also, Spencer's dad has dream monitor. I hope everything will be okay...

Normal P.O.V.

Hannah, Emily, and Spencer hooked up the dream monitor on Aria as she laid on the couch.

" Is this safe?" Aria asked worried.

" Yeah, I think." said Spencer.

" SPENCER! " said Aria nervously.

" I'm kidding." she assured. " Not really." she mumbled.

Aria fell asleep and it took about an hour for her to start to dream.

" Guys, there's a picture on the screen." Emily announced

As the monitor showed Aria's wild, scary, and unexplainable dream the girls quickly reacted.

" Spencer, she's about to get killed. We gotta do something!" said Hannah.

" ARIA WAKE UP! ARIA! ARIA!" they all said while trying to wake her up.


	4. A Trick

Aria's Dreams

Chapter 4

"Aria wake up! " they yelled.

Aria woke up gasping for breath, sweating, nervous, and scared.

" I'll get ice." Spencer announced.

" Aria just try to relax, okay." said Hannah.

" Okay." she agreed.

" It's going to be okay." assured Emily.

Aria's P.O.V.

I could barely breathe. My heart was racing so fast I couldn't get it to slow down.

" Here you go." said Spencer while putting the icepack on my forehead.

" Thanks." I said through breaths.

My head hurt like crazy but I decided to ignore it. One thing that kept bothering me was Ezra. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Ow! I just can't think about anything right now.

" Okay, tomorrow I'll stay with Aria." said Hannah.

" Um, actually I was planning on visiting Ezra." I said kinda worried.

" Okay." she said normally.

The next day I was on my way to Ezra's apartment when my phone buzzed.

" Oh, Aria if I were you I get to your teacher/boyfriend's apartment before it's too late."

- A

Oh my God! What is "A" doing to Ezra? What does she mean by "too late"? I didn't want to think I just felt like stepping on the gas which I did.

I got there in five minutes and knocked on the door and was shocked to see...


	5. Inception

Chapter 5

I saw Ezra tied up with a gun pointed at his head. I wanted to cry but I was more focused on being quiet.

" What are you looking at? Oh!" he said as he turned to see me.

He ran up to me, covered my mouth, and pointed the gun at my head.

" Aria NO!" he yelled.

" Shut up!" said the man.

The man grabbed my head hard and threw me to the wall. I only felt my head hit the floor and decided close my eyes.

Later...

" Aria, Aria please say something!" I heard.

" what's going on?" I asked.

" I'm so glad you're okay!" I recognized Ezra's voice

" Ezra, what happened? I asked.

Ezra explained what happened and how he managed to untie himself and beat up the guy. Then, there was a knock on door. Ezra got up and answered it. At the door was Alison with her girly smile on her face. What the hell was going on?

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I got up from the sofa. I had dream where I dreamed and woke up. What was this Inception?

" Gosh, Aria calm down." Spencer said.

" Sorry just scared" I said.

" I know that dream was intense." said Hanna.

" Should we take her to a doctor or something?" asked Emily.

" I don't know" answered Spencer.


	6. Figure Something Out

Chapter 6

" She just needs time" Hanna said.

Spencer put her hand on my forehead to check if I was feverish.

" She's kinda warm" Spencer said.

" Breathe, okay" Emily assured.

" yeah" I answered.

" Probably she's tired" said Hanna to avoid silence.

" That's the thing she can't sleep or she will just dream again.

" Wait" said Spencer as if she had an idea.

" What?" we all asked

" Well we can help Aria change her dream by putting a small alarm which she will listen to, so she can remember she can make dream whatever she wants." Spencer explained.

" It's Brilliant!" exclaimed Emily.

" So were doing this?" I asked.

" I guess so" answered Emily


	7. I've Got a Better Idea!

Chapter 7

" I've got a better idea" said Hanna.  
"What?" we all asked.  
"Nothing it's stupid" Hanna said.  
" No please tell us" I said.  
" Okay Aria, we should take you to go drinking" Hanna implied.  
" And you actually think that helps?" Spencer said kinda sarcastic.  
" Think about it if she gets drunk she will fall asleep by body force therefore she won't dream due to heavy hangover." Hanna explained.

We all stared shocked at Hanna. We didn't know she was able to come up with solutions we just thought she could lighten the mood when we were down. Eventually we all agreed and in an hour we were at the club.

" Are you sure Han?" I asked.  
" Of course, and relax you'll just do about 5 shots." Hanna said.  
" 5 shots. Hanna I can barely do one." I said shocked.  
" Just relax it will be okay" she assured.

We entered the club with the fake ID's Ali gave us and with those they all ordered drinks and gave them to me. After the third one I felt a little woozy.

After I drank the four drinks they ordered one more and after that one...

" Okay, that's five drinks, ready to go Aria?" Hanna stated.

" What?" I managed to say, considering I felt like I was about to pass out.

" Come on" they said as they took me to the car.

We got in the car and Spencer started the engine. I started laughing for no reason in the car touching their hair, looking out the window, and they just laughed at me. I felt like they switched heads and then switched back... Haha who knew getting drunk could be fun!

" Okay were here" Spencer said.

They helped me out, got me in the house, and set me down on the couch. I fell asleep, though I did dream, it wasn't a nightmare.

IN THE DREAM:

Alison stands in the middle of the forest looking at Aria.

" Aria you need to help me" Ali said.

" But how?" Aria questioned.

" Remember the spot your standing on. Remember where you are. All these things are important. Ready... Come find me" she said.

END OF DREAM

Nobody's P.O.V.

Aria woke up with a confused look on her face. Maybe it was the hangover but everyone knew it wasn't that.

"Aria you okay?" Emily asked.

" I'm fine but come on guys we're finally going to make progress." Aria stated and with that they left.

A/N :

Sorry I haven't updated lately I was waiting for spring break ( finally some free time) to writ. Hope you enjoyed a long chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
Bye ;)


	8. The Mistery

Chapter 8

Aria's P.O.V.

We made our way to the forest it was about 5:00 am. We were all tired but focusing more on the situation. We looked around with flashlights since it was still dawn.

Damn it! Where are you Ali?

" Okay it's been 10 minutes and nothing" Hanna said.

" Just give it time. There's gotta be something." I said faintly.

Then, out of nowhere came a strong wind followed by thunder.

" We should go inside guys" Spencer said concerned.

" Yeah, Spencer is right. Come on." Emily agreed.

" No!" I shouted.

" But Ar-" Hanna was cut off.

" No but Aria. Ali brought us here for a reason."

" But what if it's just one of A's games" said Emily.

" I don't care. we have to confront this person" I stated.

" Okay fine" Hanna said annoyed.

10 more minutes of nothing. Until a hooded figure appeared.

I was scared out of mind. Everything happened in slow-motion. Three more figures appeared. Each one took us to what looked like a basement/cave. We were blindfolded and tied up. Then Ian appeared. I know because I recognized his voice.

" Listen we are just going to take blood samples, okay."said Ian

We we're scared and worried.

" Let's start" he said.

We all flinched when we felt the blood come out. Then, they got another needle but instead of taking out they put in. It wasn't blood,I don't know what it was, but it wasn't blood. Then I heard someone fall. A few seconds later I heard someone else, and then someone else, and then I was on the ground. I finally let the darns consume me.


	9. Waking Up

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I've been having some writer's block lately. So if you guys are willing to help me out I'd appreciate it. Ok back to the story!

Aria's P.O.V.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. When I finally did, I realized I was in a hospital. I was lying in a bed with the other girls( we all had are own bed).I suddenly shuttered of the thought I remembered. What did Ian do to us?

I groaned at the light. I didn't notice the nurse in front of me.

" Oh, you're awake. How are feeling?" she said sweetly.

" Horrible" well it's the truth.

" Well just relax. Why don't you wait for your friends to wake up." she said

"Okay" I answered.

" I just leave you alone for a while... Oh and it's only been about an hour, so we weren't going to call your parents for about one more hour but that's your choice now." she explained at the door. I nodded and with that she left.

Hanna was the second one to wake up, then Emily, and then Spencer.

" Where are we?" asked Emily.

"At the Hospital" I answered with clearly tiredness an pain in my voice.

" What happened to us...you know besides Ian?" Spencer asked curiously.

" I don't know" I said plainly.

" I don't know about you guys but I feel sore" Hanna said.

" Yeah me too" Emily, Spencer, and I said in chorus which put a faint smile on our faces.

" Do our parents know?" Emily asked.

I nodded no. Then the doctor appeared at the door.

" How are you girls feeling?" he said cheerfully.

We all groaned. He chuckled.

" Well I'm glad to say you're all okay, except for a liquid that was inserted in your body." he said while we just looked at him with scared eyes.

" Now nothing to worry we can take it out. But if we do it might have side-effects."

" Like what?" Spencer interrupted.

" Well depending on the person. See everybody can get a different side-effect or effects. The most common are nausea, migraines, soreness or pain, stomachache, mood swings, and loosing conciseness.

That last one isn't very common but its one of them." he explained.

" Most people aren't willing to risk it but...let's just say they don't end up very well." He said.

" I'm willing to risk it." Hanna said.

" I'm in" Emily said.

"Me too" Spencer agreed.

" So am I" I said.


	10. The SideEffects

Chapter 10

Aria's P.O.V.

They took the liquid out of our body and after ten minutes they let us go home. Since apparently we were brought here by an unknown source, we took a cab.

I was the first that left the cab. When I got home, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

" BOO!" Mike yelled and I let out a short but loud scream.

He just laughed and I looked at him with playful eyes. I went up to my room and lied down on my bed and fell asleep. Luckily I didn't dream. Which is weird. I woke up at 8:00 pm. My parents were in the living room talking and smiling, something I hadn't seen in a long time. Then a wave of nausea overcame me. I tried to hold on to something to keep me stable.

" Honey are you okay?" she asked.

I had my eyes closed to hold the pain.

" I'm fine" I answered back.

The next day at school we met up.

"So anyone gotten a symptom or side-effect or whatever?" Hanna said.

We answered yes.

" Hanna what have you gotten?" asked Spencer.

" Um, stomachache and headache" she answered.

" And you Em?" Spencer said.

" Soreness and headaches." she answered.

"What about you Aria?" she asked me.

" Nausea and headache" I said with pain.

" I've got migraines and headaches" she said

" isn't it weird that we all have a same symptom." said Hanna.

" Yeah" we all said nodding.

" We'll figure it out." said Emily.

After English, Ezra told me to hang around to go "over homework". Once he closed everything he hugged me.

" Hey how ya been?" he asked sweetly.

" Fine why?" I said kind cold.

" Cause I haven't seen you all weekend." he said

" Well I missed you too." I said and we kissed. The second bell rang so I had to leave.

I waved goodbye at him and left. Then the wave of nausea came I pressed my hand on the locker to keep balance. When I looked up. My friends were doing the same. The nurse came to our rescue and set us down in her office.

" What's going on here." she asked shocked

" We are all sick" said Spencer holding her head.

" Okay let's see, Hanna what do you feel?" she asked.

" Stomachache" She answered weakly.

" Aria?"

" Nausea" I said with my head looking to the floor.

" Emily?"

" Sore, headache" she said weakly.

" And Spencer?"

" Migraine" she said rubbing her temples.

" Well stay here, I'll be right back" she said..

The whole room was spinning. I couldn't see clearly. I felt like I was going to throw up tons. I got up from my chair.

" Aria what are you doing?" the girls asked me


	11. Chemica Agoit

Chapter 11

Aria's P.O.V.

When I got up I could barely walk. I was looking for a bucket. After struggling and searching, I found it. Then the nurse came in.

" Girls can you walk?" she asked.

We got up a little unstable and followed her outside. There were paramedics and 2 ambulances. What's going on? I thought to myself.

" Come on" one of the paramedics said pulling me on to the stretcher. I felt lightheaded.

On the way to the hospital I just stared at my surroundings.

When we got there the doctor quickly looked us up.

" This only going to get worse" he said with worry.

He had left to look for some results and a few minutes later came back.

" Apparently you girls have what is known as Chemica Agoit(A/N: I made it up)" he said.

" Let me explain. Chemica Agoit is a liquid that when inserted in the blood can cause damage. You girls should be okay in about a week or so." he explained.

We got in our hospital beds. An hour later our parents came to make sure we were okay. Uh-oh the nausea came back. Then I heard Em talk.

" Ow! " Emily ached.

" It's back" Spencer announced.

" Big time" Hanna said.

" Oh my God" was all I could say.

Nurses came rushing through the door. Each one beside us. The one that was next to me told me to breathe. I breathed slowly. The nausea just got worst.

" Bucket" I croaked. The nurse got me the bucket and I threw up in it.

It felt awful.

What is "A" doing to us?


	12. Sleeping

Chapter 12

Aria's P.O.V.

Luckily the doctor came in. His faced screamed worry.

" Ok, girls I want you to relax. Breathe. " he said.

" Okay Hanna, you try and find a comfortable position. Spencer we'll get you aspirin. Emily we'll get you something for your pain. And Aria just breathe and I suggest you rest. " he advised.

I nodded and tried to rest. I couldn't the nausea was to strong. Blood pounded in my head. It was hard to keep up with the light of the room. I fell asleep.

" Aria, Aria" said a voice.

Is this a dream?

" Wake up Aria" the voice insisted.

Okay, so this isn't a dream. I opened my eyes to see the doctor.

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" Weird, I guess" I answered.

I saw my friends fast asleep.

" Do you feel like going to the bathroom? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

" I would like water please" I said.

" Okay just relax." he said leaving.

My arm was long enough to wake Hanna.

" Huh" she said tired.

" Hey" I said softly.

" Feeling better?" she asked.

" No, how about you" I asked.

She shook her head. "Well just five more days of this." I said.

" Woo-Hoo" she answered sarcastically.

I let out a giggle.

" Here's your water!" the doctor said and handed me the glass.

" Thanks" I answered.

I took a sip and fell back asleep.


	13. One Step Closer

Chapter 14

" Aria come closer" said Ali.

" Closer" she demanded

"CLOSER!" she yelled.

" Listen, Aria, I know about 'A'. I know who it is. I just need you to trust me. Just trust me on this one." Ali explained.

" But are you 'A'?" I asked.

She chuckled.

" Oh Aria, darling. No I'm not. But the problem is not who is 'A' but how will you defeat this person."

ARIA'S P.O.V.

I woke up once again in the hospital. Days had passed and finally tomorrow we got to leave. Thank God!

" Whoa" I whispered to myself.

Hanna glanced at me.

" Oh you're awake. Guys she's awake." she said to the other girls.

" Hey how you feeling?" Spencer asked me.

" Better" I answered. " You guys?" I asked.

" Same" they answered.

" So we leave tomorrow, huh?" Emily asked and we nodded.

" You know we've officially been through everything together." said Hanna

We laughed at that and eventually stayed talking about funny moments we've been through. For example:

" Remembered when we were in church in a 'moment of silence' and Spencer bursted out laughing." said Hanna through laughs.

" Hey it's not my fault I saw an old lady from afar fall." she responded also through laughter.

Eventually we spent the rest of the day laughing and having a good time.

I stayed the night thinking about the dream. If it wasn't Ali, who was? I guess Ali should pop into my dreams more often. You know, if she's not killing people...or me.

But nevertheless, I needed to know who 'A' is. You know what I don't need to know, I have to know.

A/N:

Ta-Da! There you go! Well listen you guys I'm going to tell you something. I don't update often because I write, film, direct, and edit video comedy sketches for YouTube. So I'm real busy working with that anyways have a great week and weekend.


	14. Get Ready

Chapter 14

A/N: okay so now all chapters are aria's pov so yeah... Here's the story…

We finally left the hospital so we decided to go get something to eat at the Apple rose Grille. While we were there we talked and what not. But then a too familiar buzzing from our phones sounded .

It read:

You girls wanna know who I am, come to the alley between the bookstore and the closed pizza place tomorrow noon. BE THERE!

-A

We were freaked out.

" Are we seriously going?" asked a scared Hanna.

" We have to know who "A" is!" I said.

" Yeah but we could end up hurt." said Emily.

" What we had back-up?" asked Spencer with a " if you know what I'm saying" look.

We all exchanged look and agreed.

The next day we got everything ready. We were ready to know who "A" is. Spencer had a small camera in her hat, Emily in a pin, Hanna in her bag, and mine was in my vest. Hanna had these when she was suspicious of someone; she stole them from officer Wilden. We wanted to capture it so, just in case, we could turn it in.

We met up but instead of one person there were three very familiar people...


	15. The EndMaybe

Chapter 15

There they stood. Mona Vanderwaal, Ian Thomas, and Jenna Cavanaugh. They were...well are, on the top of our "A" list.

" Glad you guys could stop by" said Ian mischievously.

" Yes, we have been waiting." said Jenna in her weird yet scary voice.

" Oh sweeties, sorry it had to come to this." said Mona in her nasally voice.

" Girls, I'm so sorry. I tried I really did." said a voice from behind that sounded on the verge of tears. It was Garret.

" What do you want?" said Spencer with confidence.

" What I want is not important. What's important is what you know." said Ian threateningly.

" What do you want to know?" I asked scared but confident.

" I want to know if you four, know where Ali is?" said Ian.

" SHE'S DEAD JACKASS" said Hanna with an obvious tone.

" Yes but you know she isn't " Jenna said.

" We're wasting time. Can't we show them." Mona said annoyed.

" Fine. But if we do we'll have to kill them." Ian said with a smirk, and not the good kind.

" Jenna. Mona. Bring her out. Ian motioned them to go.

They later came back with Ali. WHAT?

" Okay so here is Ali. She was never dead." Ian said.

" OKAY GUYS NOW!" I yelled and Ezra, Caleb, and Toby came running and tackled everyone.

" Guys get the gun." yelled Spencer.

" Toby here the handcuffs!" Emily yelled as she threw Toby the handcuffs in her purse.

Mona and Jenna were in handcuffs. Toby and Ezra pinned Ian to ground Caleb put on some gloves, so he wouldn't leave his fingerprints on the gun.

He pointed the gun and the bullet through Ian went.

" You'll pay bitches." Ian said and slowly closed his eyes.

Caleb got Ian's hands and rubs them on the gun so it could be left as suicide. We got Garret and Ali; everything was okay. We hugged and were glad that everything was finally okay. Then I felt shaking. Someone was calling my name.

I gently opened my eyes to see my mom.

" Aria, honey you're okay." she said and hugged me.

" What happened?" I asked

" You had some weird deep sleep syndrome. We were so worried." She explained.

" How long was I out?" I asked.

" Three days." she said sadly.

" Oh. Hey mom can I be alone for a sec. I just need to process this." I said

" Yeah, of course." she said, gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

As soon as she left. My phone chimed.

It was "A".

"Oh Aria. What you just witnessed is the beginning. Get ready bitch. It's going to be a bumpy ride

-A"

Oh My God.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Yes it has come to an end. Hope you liked it. Hope you liked this longy. So there you go. I'll probably make a sequel or something, something. I don't know. Let me know what ya think. Bye for now :)**


End file.
